deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess of Fate
"Princess of Fate" is the song featured in the ending credit of Deception IV: Blood Ties. The song is sung by Japanese artist Daisy×Daisy. It was initially featured along with the game's release in February 27, 2014. It was later featured in the single, RED EXiSTENCE, on April 15, 2015. Lyrics Kanji= :生み落とされた宿命（モノ） 課せられた存在（いのち）は :唯 無情に鳴く 堕落した人類（モノ）へ :幾千に舞う 憎悪の果て 宛ても見付からず :歪む影を落としてゆく :そこに咲く絶望に 月光が照らされ 闇が散る :残酷な業（カルマ）よ 深い旋律を 奏で誇る “華麗”のdecision :導かれた先に 宿した悪夢を 映し出す :瞳の奥 ナニヲオモフ？ :探し求めた希望（モノ） 幾つもの聖者（たましい） :未だ 果たせぬ儘 腐敗した自分（モノ）よ :瞞しの中 数多の罠仕掛け 掴み取る :驚怖を辿った記憶 :時を超え また今 美しく命が 消えてゆく :残酷な業（カルマ）よ 深い苦痛を与え嘲笑う “残虐”にelevation :踊り狂う先に 流れた赤い雫を浴び :瞳の奧 ナニカヲ_ :永遠を紡ぐ為に 其の肉体（み）さえ捧げ… :鳴呼、御出で、鳴呼、此処へ、さぁ_ :激しい この罪（トラップ）で 生きてきた全てを 忘れてゆく :残酷な業（カルマ）よ 深い傷を縫う 侘しい “屈辱”なrecreation :憐れむその先に 滑稽な 音色を楽しむ :瞳の奧 ナニガ :謎めいた 無に 泛がぶ存在（モノ） :紅く染まる 存在（モノ）には 在るのか？ :導かれた先に 宿した悪夢を 映し出す :瞳の奧 ナニヲオモフ？ |-|Romaji= :Umioto to sa reta mono kase rareta inochi wa :Tada mujō ni naku daraku shita mono e :Ikusen ni mau zōo no hate-ate mo mitsukarazu :Yugamu kage o otoshite yuku :Soko ni saku zetsubō ni gekkō ga terasa re yami ga chiru :Zankokuna karuma yo fukai senritsu o sō de hokoru “karei” no decision :Michibika reta saki ni yado shita akumu o utsushidasu :Hitomi no oku nani wo omofu? :Sagashimotometa mono ikutsu mo no tama shī :Imada hatasenu mama fuhai shita mono yo :Ban shi no naka amata no wana shikake tsukami toru :Kyōfu o tadotta kioku :Toki o koe mata ima utsukushiku inochi ga kiete yuku :Zankokuna karuma yo fukai kutsū o atae azawarau “zangyaku” ni elevation :Odori kuruu saki ni nagareta akai shizuku o abi :Hitomi no oku nani ka wo_ :Eien o tsumugu tame ni sono mi sae sasage… :Mei ko, o shutsu de, Mei ko, koko e, saa_ :Hageshī kono torappu de ikite kita subete o wasurete yuku :Zankokuna karuma yo fukai kizu o nuu wabishī “kutsujoku”na recreation :Awaremu sono sakini kokkeina neiro o tanoshimu :Hitomi no oku nani ga :Nazomeita mu ni ukabu mono :Akaku somaru mono ni wa aru no ka? :Michibika reta saki ni yado shita akumu o utsushidasu :Hitomi no oku nani wo omofu? |-|English= :Life born into this world, fate thrust upon it, :Howls mercilessly at a corrupt humankind. :Dancing aimlessly to the edge of a thousand hates, :twisted shadows fall. :Moonlight shines on blossoms of despair, breaking through the darkness. :O cruel karma, your elaborate decision plays proudly the melody of blood-curdling chills. :At the end of your path, I see the nightmare in your eyes. :What are you thinking? :Countless sacred souls, searching for hope. :A depraved soul, unable to find it. :Through deception and myriad traps, take hold :of memories steeped in fear and terror. :Traversing time, another beautiful life fades. :O cruel karma, your sadistic elevation delivers scornfully the gift of excruciating pain. :At the end of your dance, I see the red drops bathing your eyes. :Something in your eyes— :I offer up my flesh to the weaving of eternity... :Oh come to me, come to me, please. :Forget all your life of vicious traps. :O cruel karma, your humiliating recreation dons wretchedly the mantle of bone-deep scars. :At the end of your pity, I see the humor in your eyes. :What is in your eyes? :That which surfaces in the enigmatic void. :Do you exist in that which stains crimson? :At the end of your path, I see the nightmare in your eyes. :What are you thinking? Gallery 003_-_Copy.jpg|"Princess of Fate" info & lyrics Category:Deception IV Songs Category:Deception IV